


yurionice.com

by k_haruyuki



Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fanpage, Gen, Internet, Katsuki Yuuri Wins Gold, Katsuki Yuuri Writes Fanfiction, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor Nikiforov is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Official Japan's Ace Katsuki Yuuri Fan-made page, sponsored by Yuri Katsuki FC, Yu-topia Katsuki, Katsuki Yūri Asia, Katsuki Yuuri Support Group, Detroit's Wayne State University, Hasetsu's prefecture and Victor Nikiforov.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	yurionice.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special update! Happy Birthday, Yuuri!
> 
> Links used to research:  
> https://www.goldenskate.com/  
> https://yurikobutachan.tumblr.com/post/155861135147/yuri-on-ice-timeline  
> https://yurionice.fandom.com  
> https://en.wikipedia.org
> 
> Skaters researched to make this AU: Yuzuru Hanyu, Rika Kihira, Kevin Reynolds, Midori Ito, Mao Asada, Tatsuki Machida, Denis Ten, Johnny Weir, Daisuke Takahashi, Patrick Chan, Yuna Kim and Evgenia Medvedeva.
> 
> My fanfictions also used as reference:  
> Skating Mama Series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637002  
> Yuu-kun's Life Journal: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546610
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. There's a poll there about crossover AUs that can turn into Fanfictions.

**_English Version_ ** \-  **Japanese Version** \-  **Russian Version**

**Home** - **Biography** \- **Programs** \- **Awards and Honors** \- **World Records and Achievements** \- **Coaches and Choreographers** \- **Rivals and Friends**

  
  


**[HOME]**

Official Japan's Ace Katsuki Yuuri Fan-made page, sponsored by Yuri Katsuki FC, Yu-topia Katsuki, Katsuki Yūri Asia, Katsuki Yuuri Support Group, Detroit's Wayne State University, Hasetsu's prefecture and Victor Nikiforov.

**Katsuki Yuuri's social media:**

Wikipedia pages: 

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuri_Katsuki 

https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/勝生勇利 

https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/катсуки_ыуури

Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/katsuki.yuri

Twitter: https://twitter.com/katsukiyuuri

Instagram: https://katsu-yuuri.instagram.com

Official Email: katsukiyuuri@jsf.com

AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudon_writes

**Yutopia Katsuki -** _ [Yuuri's home] _ **:**

Website: www.yu-topiakatsuki.com

Instagram: https://yutopia_hasetsu.instagram.com

**Yuri Katsuki FC:**

Website: https://wordpress.yurikatsukifc.com

Facebook: 

https://www.facebook.com/yurikatsuki.fc

https://www.facebook.com/groups/yurikatsuki.fc

Twitter: https://twitter.com/yurikatsuki_fc

Instagram: https://yurikatsuki_fc.instagram.com

Tumblr: _https://yurikatsuki_fc.tumblr.com_

**Want more Yuuri content?**

Viktor Nikiforov’s Instagram - https://v-nikiforov.instagram.com

Phichit Chulanont’s Instagram - https://phichit+chu.instagram.com

**~x~**

**[BIOGRAPHY]**

Katsuki Yuuri - (English spelling: Yuri Katsuki; Japanese Kanji: 勝生 勇利, Japanese Romaji: Katsuki Yūri) - (born November 29th, 1989) is a competitive men's singles figure skater representing Japan. He is accomplished on the international circuit, competing from the age of 18. His most notable accomplishments as a senior include taking gold medals at Japanese nationals (except in 2012 and 2013), Silver at the 2014 Cup of China, and Silver at the 2014 Barcelona Grand Prix Final after not competing the 2012-2013 season and ending at 6th place in Sochi GPF. He still holds the world record for highest Short Program, Free Program and Total score, achieved while competing at 2015 Barcelona Grand Prix final. He became engaged to fellow figure skater and five-time World Champion representing Russia, Viktor Nikiforov in 2014. He currently resides in St. Petersburg, Russia with his fiancé, training for the upcoming season, but every year they travel to Hasetsu.

Katsuki Yuuri is known to be "the figure skater with the world's biggest glass heart." He is soft hearted and easily devastated in the face of failureーso much so that he can slip into a depression for months at a time. He is quiet, kind, and easily embarrassed, but he is also shown to be stubborn and extremely competitive. During competitions before, he tended to be a bit colder and more self-centered due to his anxiety and competitive nature but, recently, is learning to pay more attention to those around him thanks to Nikiforov.

**_Currently, Yuuri is the top figure skater certified by JSF (Japan Skating Federation)._ **

Yuuri has short, messy black hair and brown eyes. Yuuri wears half-rimmed blue glasses, but while he is skating, he removes them. He usually combs his hair backward when performing his programs before a crowd, wears gloves while skating and used skates with standard blades before inheriting Victor’s golden blades after his retirement.

Yuuri gains weight easily, but when he is in top form, he also has slight muscle due to his exercise and ice skating. Nonetheless, his body, especially his face, maintains a soft appearance, regardless of physical form.

Following Yuuri's engagement to Victor Nikiforov in Spain, he wears a golden engagement ring on the ring finger of his right hand. Victor has a matching ring worn on the same hand and the same finger. They married in Barcelona the year after the engagement, after Yuuri’s GPF Gold Medal.

**Etymology**

The name Yuuri in japanese means "brave" (勇) (yuu) and "profit" (利) (ri).

It can also mean "Courage to win" (勇利).

The international spelling of his name is "Yuri", as seen in various official art and on the official website, though "Yuuri" is a more accurate romanization for his name.

The toshi (利) in Toshiya - Yuuri's father -(利也) is also the ri in Yuuri (勇利) and Mari - his sister (真利).

Yuuri's surname Katsuki in japanese means "victory" (勝) (katsu) and "living, life" (生) (ki).

**Trivia**

Yuuri's favorite dish is a 900 kcal breaded pork cutlet bowl.  _ [Vkusno!] _

Yuuri gains weight very easily because of his mood swings and love for Katsudon (pork cutlet bowl), so he has to be especially vigilant concerning his weight.

Yuuri still owns a Macbook Air.

Victor's love for poodles greatly rubbed off onto Yuuri, as

Yuuri's phone case features poodles and his lock screen as well as his phone profile picture is still a picture of Vicchan. Yuuri owned a toy poodle that looked like Makkachin, and everytime he competes, poodle soft toys are thrown for him during competitions.

Yuuri became the ambassador of the Japanese city of Hatsetsu on the 29th of November 2017 as a birthday gift for bringing more than 40,000 overseas tourists to the town.

Yuuri writes Fanfiction about Victor (at first) and him as a way to cope with his anxiety. You can check his works here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudon_writes

**Skills**

_ Step Sequence/Spins _

Yuuri has a very well-developed, unique step technique that has been fine-tuned due to the amount of time he spends on the ice. He is also known for his spin sequence more than his jumps. 

_ Jumps _

Initially, Yuuri was only able to land a quad toe-loop in competitions. Under the tutelage of Victor, he has become a more well-rounded skater. Yuuri's repertoire of quads eventually increases, first learning to successfully land a quad Salchow thanks to Yuri's brief stay in Japan, and was eventually able to land a quad Flip, which is Victor's signature move. He also learned the Quad Loop and Quad Lutz and in the 2018 Olympics, he managed to land a Quad Axel.

_ Stamina _

Yuuri has a lot of stamina, which is especially useful for the free skate, and for planning jumps in the second half of the program, and netting the 1.1x point bonus that comes with them.

_ Dance _

Yuuri has been taking ballet lessons for even longer than he's been a figure skater. In addition, he has also been shown to be skilled in other dance disciplines, like break-dancing, tango, interpretive and ballroom dance, and pole dancing, although it is still unknown where he had learned them (Most probably Detroit).

_ Choreography _

Many don't know, but Yuuri is the main choreographer of Yuri on Ice. He also choreographed some programs in his past, that he insisted to call his 'Dark Past' mostly because how his coach managed to work on them at that time (mostly, he managed Yuuri to believe he's not that good choreographer, and the reason he asked Victor to disclose that he's the one who did it.) and made Yuuri self-doubt himself constantly. 

  
  


**Early Life**

Yuuri was born in Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan, where his family owns and operates the last bathhouse inn remaining in the town, Yu-topia Katsuki. Yuuri began figure skating as a child at Ice Castle with his childhood friends, Yuuko Nishigori (Japan's Madonna) and Takeshi Nishigori. His ballet teacher, Minako Okukawa, was the one who had recommended him to learn figure skating.

Yuuri’s Junior Debut happened in 2003, when he was 13 years old. With high class Step Sequence and Spins for a Junior, he managed to get nice scores and win several events, managing to break all Victor Nikiforov's records on 2005-06 Junior Grand Prix Final, that happened on Ostrava, Czech Republic and on World Junior Championships (Ljubljana, Slovenia). He shattered them the next year on Junior Grand Prix Final (Sofia, Bulgaria) and again on World Junior Championships (Oberstdorf, Germany).

**Senior career**

When he was 18, Yuuri moved to seniors and left Hasetsu to train under Coach Celestino Cialdini in Detroit and ended up staying there for five years while attending Wayne State University. While there, he became friends with his roommate, the Thai figure skater Phichit Chulanont.

Since then, Yuuri has been rising through the ranks. He managed to medal in most 4 Continents Championship and most of his first GPF Qualifications. In the 2012 World Championships (Nice, France), he ended in fourth place. And then, comes the 2012 Prix Final (Sochi, Russia) where Yuuri competes but falls to last place due to several circumstances, specially the news of the death of his toy poodle, Vicchan. Yuuri suffers another big loss at the Japanese Nationals, and for the first time, fails to qualify for Four Continents and World Championships

In the end of 2012-2013 Season, Yuuri makes the decision to take a break from competition and focuses on his university classes. Which means he doesn't compete in the 2013-2014 Skating Season.

In the beginning of 2014, Yuuri returns to Hasetsu after he graduates the University and breaks off with Coach Celestino Cialdini. In April, Yuuri performs Victor Nikiforv's Stammi Vicino and the video posted goes viral. 

Since his victory at Words in 2015, Yuuri begins to grow as a competitive ice skater, managing to medal in every competition he goes, smashing his and Yuri Plisetsky's records right next season, and shattering them two seasons later. With theme's like Rebellion (2015-2016), Eros (2016-2017), Remake (2017-2018) and History Maker (2019-2020), he surpassed every expectations that was placed on him by everyone. He became the first skater to land a Quadruple Axel, and beat Victor Nikiforov winning records by being a 6-time World's Championships winner. 

One of his most beautiful presentations is the Grand Prix Final in 2017, where Yuuri managed to win using the programs from his 2012 season. He, who had constantly been ashamed by his performance in Sochi, proved to the world and specially himself that he could do it. He was not a dime-a-dozen skater of Japan. He is Yuuri Katsuki, Japan's Ace, Japan's Living Legend and History Maker.

Now, as Yuuri announced that he is now retiring, he and Victor will work on managing both skating rinks in Saint Petersburg and Hasetsu, and being head coaches since Yakov Feltsman also plans to retire from his position at the end of this season. 

Right now, with the exception of Yuri Plisetsky and Mila Babicheva, the couple hasn't announced yet other skaters. 

**Side Projects**

Yuuri, as a choreographer, managed to create programs for himself, Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont and Kenjirou Minami. Now, there’s no confirmation yet, but there is a rumor about him doing choreographies for a figure skating game and for an anime movie.

Yuuri also work with charities around the world, about Anxiety, Depression, Suicide, Alcoholism, Anorexia and Bulimia, like The Trevor Project, To Write Love On Her Arms, Brain & Behavior Research Foundation and Playing for Change, often promoving Ice shows with other skater to help these ONG’s. After revealing in an interview with Morooka Hisashi, he gained even more fans around the world.

**~x~**

**[PROGRAMS]**

_ 2019-2020 _

SP: Otoñal (Autumnal) by Raúl Di Blasio

FP: You Only Live Once -everlasting- by Wataru Hatano

EX: History Maker by Dean Fujioka

Yuri on Ice by Ketty Abelashivi

You'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins

_ 2018-2019 _

SP: Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There -instrumental version- (from Game Persona 5 ) by Shoji Meguro

FP: Brave Shine by Aimer

EX: I Believe (English and Japanese version) by Ayaka Hirahara

Nothing Helps by One Ok Rock

_ 2017-2018 [This season was a remake to the 2012-2013 season, but with better programs.] _

SP: Moonlight Sonata

FP: Once Upon a December

EX: Stammi Vicino Duetto with Victor Nikiforov

The Face of Love by Eric Martin and Akira Sudou with Victor Nikiforov

_ 2016-2017 [This season was hell. Pure. Fucking. Hell.] _

SP: El Tango de Roxanne (from Moulin Rouge!) 

FP: Carmen by Pablo de Sarasate 

EX: Catch Me If You Can feat. Ai Ninomiya (from Anime Blood Blockade Battlefront)

Ijimete Mitai by Shikao Suga

_ 2015-2016 _

SP: Rebellion by Shigeru Umebayashi

FP: Black Swan by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky

EX: Stronger by Kelly Clarkson

Aishiteiru by Kourin

_ 2014-2015 _

SP: In Regards of Love - Eros

FP: Yuri on Ice by Ketty Abelashivi

EX: Stammi Vicino

Stammi Vicino Duetto with Victor Nikiforov

_ 2013-2014 _

He didn't compete.

_ 2012-2013 _

SP: Moonlight Sonata

FP: Once Upon a December

EX: Romeo and Juliet by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky

I Believe by Blessid Union of Souls

_ 2011–2012 _

SP: Over the Rainbow by Harold Arlen

FP: Für Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven

EX: Amazing Grace by Eric Martin

Inori ~ You Raise Me Up ~ by Lena Park

_ 2010–2011 _

SP: White Legend (from Swan Lake) by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky

FP: The Firebird by Igor Stravinsky

EX: Rain by Mai Yamane

Wings of Fate by Samantha James

_ 2009–2010 _

SP: Danse Macabre by Camille Saint-Saëns 

FP: Scheherazade by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov

EX: Rain by Mai Yamane

Alive by Jennifer Lopez

_ 2008–2009 _

SP: Danse Macabre by Camille Saint-Saëns 

FP: Scheherazade by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov

EX: The Lilac Fairy by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky

19sai by Shikao Suga

_ 2007–2008 _

SP: Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy 

FP: The Firebird by Igor Stravinsky

EX: This Little Light of Mine by Harry Dixon Loes

Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.

_ 2006–2007 _

SP: Lohengrin

FP: The Four Seasons by Antonio Vivaldi 

EX: What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong 

Tank! (from Anime Cowboy Bebop) by Yoko Kanno and The Seatbelts

_ 2005–2006 _

SP: River Flows in You by Yiruma

FP: Zatoichi by Keiichi Suzuki 

EX: Over the Rainbow by Harold Arlen

You Can Do It (If You Really Try) - John Loeffler

_ 2004–2005 _

SP: River Flows in You by Yiruma

FP: Concerto for violin and orchestra No.1 in G minor, Op.26 by Max Bruch

EX: Imagine by John Lennon 

Lugia’s Song by Moisés Nieto and Dan DeSimone

_ 2003-2004 _

SP: Tsukamori in Taiju by Joe Hisashi

FP: Rhapsody in Blue by George Gershwin 

**~x~**

**[AWARDS AND HONORS]**

_ People's Honour Award _

Awarded in 2018

_ Japan Medals of Honor _

Purple Ribbon (2014, 2018)

_ Laureus World Sports Awards _

Comeback of the Year – nominated in 2014

_ International Skating Union (ISU) _

"Most Valuable Skater" (2020)

_ Japanese Olympic Committee _

JOC Sports Award – Newcomer Award (2009), Best Award (2015), Special Achievement Award (2015), Special Honor Award (2018)

Olympic Special Award (2018)

_ Japan Skating Federation _

JOC Cup (Most Valuable Player Award) (2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019, 2020)

_ Media _

Asahi Shimbun: Asahi Sports Award (2015, 2016)

Business Insider: "Most Dominant Athletes Alive" (#33 in 2015, #10 in 2016)

Chunichi Shimbun: 29th "Chunichi Sports Award" (2015)

ESPN: "World Fame 100" (#70 in 2018, #54 in 2019), "The Dominant 20" #11 (2016)

Forbes: 30 Under 30 Asia 2018

Japan Newspaper Publishers and Editors Association: "Happy News Person Award" (2018)

Kahoku Shinpo: 64th "Hebei Cultural Award" (2015)

Mainichi Shimbun: 22nd "Daily Sports People Award" Grand Prix (2015)

Marca: "The 100 Best Male Sportsmen of the 21th Century" #52

Sports Graphic Number: 33rd "MVP Award" (2015, 2016)

Tohoku Sports Press Club: Sports Award (2011, 2015, 2016, 2018, 2019)

Tokyo Sports Press Club: Special Award (2015), Skater of the Year (2015, 2016, 2018)

TV Asahi: "Big Sports Awards" (2015, 2016, 2017, 2018), "Special Sports Broadcasting Award" (2019)

Yahoo! Japan: "Yahoo! Search Awards" Grand Prize & Athlete Category (2015, 2016), Special Category & Athlete Category (2016)

Yomiuri Shimbun: "Japan Sports Awards" Grand Prix (2015, 2016)

_ Municipality _

Saga "Citizens' Honor Award" (2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019, 2020)

Saga "Chairman of Prefectural Assembly's Special Award" (2015, 2018)

Hasetsu "Ambassador" (2017)

Hasetsu "Chairman of City Assembly's Special Award" (2018)

Hasetsu "Plaque of tribute" (2015, 2016,2017, 2018, 2019, 2020)

Hasetsu "Sports Awards"(2009, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2015, 2016,2017, 2018, 2019, 2020)

Hasetsu "Monument of Figure Skating" (2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019, 2020)

Tokyo "Honor Award" (2017, 2018)

Tokyo "Sports Grand Prize" (2016, 2017, 2018)

_ Others _

First place at Buzzfeed poll for Figure Skaters Best Butt (2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019, 2020).  _ (I solemnly swear that I have nothing to do with this. Which is the reason I cry everytime I see the awards. And no, it’s not because I lose.) _

Presence in Time 100, an annual listicle of the 100 most influential people in the world, assembled by the American news magazine Time (99th in 2017, 81th in 2018, 64th in 2019, 48th in 2020).

Several times he made his old husband  _ (Wait, what? I am not old!) _ almost die of a heart attack because of dog petting.  _ (He just likes to run in the street with moving cars just because he saw a very cute dog in one of them) _ .

**~x~**

**[WORLD RECORDS AND ACHIEVEMENTS]**

_ World record scores: _

Katsuki has set the world record scores 5 times under the current +5 / -5 GOE (Grade of Execution) system.

_ Senior men's singles short program records _

  * 2018 Vancouver Grand Prix Final - 121.25 _[Current world record]_
  * 2018 NHK Trophy - 119.05



_ Senior men's free skating records _

  * 2019 Rostelecom Cup - 224.53 _[Current world record]_
  * 2018 Vancouver Grand Prix Final - 224.05



_ Senior men's total scores records _

  * 2018 Vancouver Grand Prix Final - 345.30 _[Current world record]_



_ Historical world record scores: _

_ [Note: Because of the introduction of the new +5 / -5 GOE (Grade of Execution) system which replaced the previous +3 / -3 GOE system, ISU has decided that all statistics start from zero from the 2018–19 season onwards. All previous records are now historical.] _

Katsuki has broken 12 world records scores before the 2018–19 season. From the list of historical absolute scores, the top three historical combined scores, four out of the top five historical short program scores, and three out of the top five historical free program scores were scored by Katsuki.

_ Historical combined total records _

  * 2017 Rostelecom Cup - 342.95
  * 2015 Barcelona Grand Prix Final - 340.97



_ Historical short program records _

  * 2017 Rostelecom Cup - 119.01
  * 2015 Barcelona Grand Prix Final - 118.61



_ Historical free skating records _

  * 2017 Rostelecom Cup - 223.94
  * 2015 Barcelona Grand Prix Final - 222.36
  * 2014 Barcelona Grand Prix Final - 221.58



_ Other notable achievements _

Second male single skater to achieve a Super Slam (Winning both major junior-level international competitions (JWC and JGPF) and all four major senior-level international competitions (OG [2018], WC [2015], GPF [2015], and 4CC [2015]) at any point during the course of a career is called a "Career Super Grand Slam" or "Super Slam").

Second skater to win the Grand Prix Final 5 consecutive times.

First skater to win 4 Continents Championship 6 consecutive times.

First skater to win the World's Championship 6 consecutive times.

First skater in history to successfully land a quadruple toe loop-triple Axel sequence in competition.

First skater in history to successfully land a quadruple flip as the last jump of a free skating program.

First skater in history to successfully land a quadruple flip-triple Axel sequence as the last jump of a free skating program.

First skater in history to successfully land a quadruple axel.

First skater in history to successfully land a quadruple axel as the last jump of a free skating program.

**~x~**

**[COACHES AND CHOREOGRAPHERS]**

_ Minako Okukawa _

**_[Photo]_ **

Minako Okukawa (奥川 ミナコ Okukawa Minako) is a former ballerina who currently teaches ballet at her studio in Hasetsu and the ballet teacher of Yuuri Katsuki, becoming one of his biggest supporters. 

Minako is a Hasetsu native who was able to garner some amount of international fame for her skill in ballet, having traveled the world during her career as a dancer where she is one of the recipients of the Benois de la Danse, one of the ballet world's greatest honors.

Minako has since settled down in Hasetsu and started up a ballet studio, where she teaches local students. There was a time Yuuri Katsuki was her only student after he returned from Detroit, since in recent years fewer and fewer people have been coming to her for lessons due to Hasetsu's shrinking population. In addition to her ballet studio, Minako also owns and operates a snack bar called Kachu Snack Bar.

She often follows Yuuri to as many competitions as she can, whether local or international. The two share a relatively close relationship, and Minako cares for Yuuri much like she would a son. Yuuri used to spend more time at Minako's ballet studio than he would at home. Minako was the one who encouraged Yuuri to try figure skating in the first place.

_ Trivia _

The name Minako can have a number of meanings depending on the kanji being used. However, since Minako's name is written in katakana, it has no inherent meaning.

Minako's surname Okukawa means "interior" (奥) (oku) and "river, stream" (川) (kawa).

Okukawa (奥川) would normally be romanized as Okugawa. However, as she is from Kyushu, the correct romanization of "奥川" is Okukawa.

_ Her age is… [Removed because of issues that I am still jealous a.k.a., she doesn't age? How?! Sempai, teach me your secrets!] _

_ Celestino Cialdini _

**_[Photo]_ **

Celestino was Yuuri's first coach as a senior. Celestino always tried to encourage Yuuri to have more confidence in himself, but it almost never seemed to be effective. Yuuri was slightly afraid of Celestino, especially after having left Celestino's coaching, but Celestino does not have any ill-feelings towards Yuuri, and still hopes Yuuri would do well in competitions.

_ Trivia _

Celestino has a low alcohol tolerance.

_ Victor Nikiforov _

**_[Photo]_ **

Yuuri was a huge fan of Victor's ever since he was a child, and it has greatly inspired him to skate. An early wish of Yuuri's was to be able to meet Victor on the ice at a similar level and to one day surpass the Russian. Yuuri's admiration of Victor led him to get a poodle, similar to the one Victor owned and named it after him as well.

Victor walks into Yuuri's life after watching Yuuri perfectly replicate his free skate, Stammi Vicino. As a coach, Victor initially only trained Yuuri physically, but after noticing that Yuuri's emotion tended to affect Yuuri's skating, Victor made an effort to get to know Yuuri on a more personal level. Yuuri was first rather afraid and distant from Victor, but as the days went on, he became closer to the Russian. Yuuri's free skate, and eventually, the short program as well is dedicated to Victor. 

Yuuri grows close to Victor to the point where he becomes afraid that his actions would have consequences on Victor. He also becomes afraid that Victor would leave him, begging Victor to always remain by his side. Yuuri also spontaneously changes the final jump of his free skate into Victor's signature jump in a bid to surprise Victor. In response, Victor knocks Yuuri onto the ice with a kiss after the program ended, saying it was the only way Victor could surprise Yuuri more. In Barcelona, before the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri presents Victor with a gold ring as a birthday/Christmas present for the Russian. Victor also places a gold ring on Yuuri's finger, and later confirms the pair rings to be engagement rings, stating that they would get married when Yuuri won gold at the GPF.

It was revealed that Victor's first true personal encounter with Yuuri was during Sochi's GPF banquet, where they had danced together. Yuuri had also begged Victor to come to the family hot spring and to be Yuuri's coach. Yuuri, having been drunk at the time, has no memory of this first encounter.

After the Barcelona Grand Prix Final, Yuuri moved to Saint Petersburg, Russia, to be with Victor. They also travels back to Hasetsu in the off season

Yakov Feltsman

**_[Photo]_ **

The first time it happened, Yakov and Yuuri barely interacted until the Rostelecom Cup free skate, where Victor had to leave for Japan to watch over Makkachin's health. Yuuri was rather afraid of Yakov and didn't talk to the coach during practice for the free skate. However, after Yuuri finished his performance, Yakov starts lecturing Yuuri at the kiss and cry, which Yuuri notes are very similar to Victor's behavior. After the scores are announced, Yuuri hugs Yakov and thanks to him in Russian.

Later, when Yuuri came to Saint Petersburg, Yakov Feltsman became Yuuri's co-coach, due to Nikiforov's return as an ice skater. Rumors say that in his first week training with the japanese skater, Feltsman declares he's his best student.  _ [It’s true, actually. And I’m supposed to be his own coach!] _

_ Lilia Baranovskaya _

**_[Photo]_ **

Lilia is the former prima ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet and is quite famous in Russia. She is Yakov Feltsman's ex-wife and has been Yuri Plisetsky's ballet coach and choreographer since 2014.

She first met Yuuri at the 2014 Rostelecom Cup, but they only started to talk after he moved to Saint Petersburg. She refined Yuuri's ballet and choreographed some of his programs, like 2015-2016's Free Skate, Black Swan.

**~x~**

**[RIVALS AND FRIENDS]**

_ Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov [Katsuki Yuuri’s Trophee husband] _

Many suspected that Yuuri got Victor's curiosity after a video of Yuuri perfectly replicating his free skate program "Stammi Vicino" went viral. He decided on his own to fly to Japan and coach Yuuri to victory in the coming season (2014-2015). He moved into Yu-Topia Katsuki, and spent most of his waking hours with Yuuri. Victor enjoyed teasing Yuuri a lot and was very physically affectionate with him. Though there were rumors that Yuuri was at first not very comfortable with all the physical contact but later, he becomes used to Victor hanging off of him for prolonged periods of time.

Victor was inexperienced as a coach and often had difficulty learning how to properly deal with Yuuri's performance anxiety in particular and emotional distress in general. Despite this, he tried his best to support Yuuri and cheer him on. In return, Yuuri strived very hard to impress Victor.

In Barcelona that season, Christophe and Victor talked about the banquet after the Sochi GPF, revealing - to Yuuri's horror - that that was their actual first encounter. During that party, Yuuri had swung Victor out to dance, invited him to Hasetsu, and begged him to be his coach. Of course, the wipeout-drunk Yuuri had no memory of this. 

_ [Of course there's more but I can't say it because I value my love life and I don't want to sleep on the coach again.] _

There are two significant turning points in their relationship. The first is after Yuuri spontaneously changes his free skate's last jump into a quad flip (Victor's signature move) at the 2014 Cup of China. When Yuuri dashes to the kiss and cry, Victor makes good on the first part of that moniker by knocking his protege back onto the ice with a kiss. 

The second is just before the Barcelona GPF free skate, when Yuuri buys a ring for them each, as a traditional reminder of the love they eventually came to have for each other. 

Yuuri later moves to Saint Petersburg, Russia, to stay with Victor. They married after Yuuri's first gold medal in Barcelona, and after Victor's retirement in the 2018 Olympics, they plan to live in their house (A marriage gift Victor gave to his husband) in Hasetsu after Yuuri's retirement.

  
  


_ Yuri Plisetsky _

**_[Photo]_ **

Yuri initially looked down on Yuuri for crying after losing the Sochi Grand Prix Final and tried to intimidate Yuuri to drop out of competitive skating. He didn't see Yuuri as much of a threat and was infuriated when Victor left Russia to coach Yuuri. Yuri stayed at Yuuri's house while he came after Victor in Japan, and often rudely teased Yuuri. Despite all this, he was willing to teach Yuuri how to land a quad salchow and eventually came to see Yuuri as a worthy rival.

Even though most of the time Yuri was rude to Yuuri, he is still shown to care for Yuuri. Yuri instinctively cheers Yuuri on when the latter was seen to be underperforming during the 2014 Rostelecom Cup free skate, and later offers Yuuri some katsudon pirozhki for Yuuri's birthday. Yuri becomes upset after Victor implies that Yuuri planned on retiring should he win gold at the Barcelona Final - a far cry from his initial wish for Yuuri to drop out of competitive skating. To prevent Yuuri's impending retirement, Yuri vows to prevent Yuuri from winning. 

Yuri rarely refers to Yuuri by his proper name, instead preferring to call Yuuri by the nickname "Katsudon", as both a play on Yuuri's surname Katsuki and Yuuri's love for katsudon. He's also constantly in their apartment in Saint Petersburg, and properly moving with them after his grandfather's death. He also joins them on their annual trip to Hasetsu, but stays with Yuuri's family instead of their house. After the 2013-2014 season, Yuri tries but wins silver or bronze losing to Yuuri and sometimes, Victor.

  
  


_ Phichit Chulanont _

**_[Photo]_ **

Phichit was one of Yuuri's rink-mates and his roommate during their time in Detroit. The two of them are close, to the point where it is fine for Yuuri to face-time him at random hours. Phichit refers to Yuuri as his best friend. During their time in Detroit, Phichit taught Yuuri basic Thai. He admires Yuuri and wants to catch up to him. He is familiar with Yuuri's skating style and was able to recognize that Yuuri's performance in the Cup of China greatly differed from his previous skates. Phichit is also highly supportive of Yuuri and Victor being together.  _ [My new best-friend.] _

  
  


Jean-Jacques Leroy  _ [Who?] _

**_[Photo]_ **

Jean-Jacques is a Canadian figure skater who comes from a family of figure skaters – his parents are former ice dancing Olympic champions, and his younger brother and sister both compete as Juniors. He was a prime candidate for both the 2014-2015 GPF and Worlds gold, but Yuri Plisetsky and Yuuri Katsuki beat him. JJ also manages to only win silver in 4 Continents Championship after Yuuri's win in 2015.

  
  


_ Kenjirou Minami _

**_[Photo]_ **

Kenjirou is a huge fan of Yuuri's whom he admires greatly that he hopes to become a figure skater like him; even having some of his skating programs and costumes modeled after one of Yuuri's previous (Like Lohengrin and Once Upon a December) and even being the cheer captain during the viewing party at Yu-topia Katsuki during events Yuuri is competing.

Kenjirou is a good skater, but only in recent years he managed to win medals in the International Championship.

  
  


_ Christophe Giacometti _

**_[Photo]_ **

Yuuri was never once able to beat him during their time as Juniors. However in the 2014-2015 season and after it, Yuuri started to surpass Chris, first in the Cup of China, and later in the Barcelona GPF. Chris admits during the GPF free skate that he had been trying to ignore the presence of other skaters (namely Yuuri) that might be surpassing Chris in Victor's absence. Even though Chris views Yuuri as a rival skater, it is implied that they are friends, as Yuuri has Chris' number.

Chris retired after his bronze medal in 2018 Olympics, together with Victor.

  
  


_ Seung-gil Lee, Otabek Altin, Guang Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia, Emil Nekola, Georgi Popovich, Sara Crispino, Mila Babicheva and Michele Crispino _

**_[Photo]_** **_[Photo] [Photo] [Photo] [Photo] [Photo] [Photo] [Photo] [Photo]_**

Seung-gil  _ [Ah, the 2014 Rostelecom mambo guy. That was really weird.] _ has a great jumping ability and was, for a while, the only skater able to land a quadruple loop in international competition. He was the one who landed the first ratified quad loop. In the 2014-2015 season, he performed a mambo because he wanted to break new ground in ice skating. 

Seung-gil also owns a Siberian Husky. 

He's also a strong skater and medals in most skating events, but he ends mostly with bronze.

**...**

Otabek made his Senior debut during the previous season and took bronze at Worlds. He received a silver at Skate America for the current season, and gold at the NHK Trophy. He is hugely popular in Kazakhstan and is considered a national hero.

While Otabek is not initially known to have any special skills that make him stand out, Yuuri greatly admires Otabek's determination, believing it is Otabek's greatest strength. Nonetheless, Otabek's programs are known for their high technical difficulty.

**...**

Like Yuri Plisetsky, Guang-Hong also made his senior debut in the 2014-2015 season. Guang Hong placed third at his Grand Prix debut in Skate America, but did not place at the Cup of China, in his home country. Guang Hong placed third at the Golden Spin of Zagreb, held before the Final in Barcelona.

It took some time but he became one of the best Asian skaters.

...

Leo is Mexican-American. He has many fans among fellow skaters, and his social media updates are generally largely anticipated and well-received by his fans. Leo treasures his friends greatly and is always thinking of them while performing. He tries to enjoy all of his competitions as much as possible.

Leo is very creative and choreographs most of his programs, which overflow with originality. He is willing to change his programs to adapt to a competition.

**...**

Emil is a kind, straightforward, honest and a true gentleman who has a protege-like temperament, so he is easily ordered around, usually by Michele Crispino and he is also very sociable as he often asks Sara Crispino, and sometimes Michele, to go out for dinner or drinks with him.

_ [He was the only one who returned Yuuri Katsuki's hug during Yuuri's brief hugging spree after the Rostelecom Cup free program, according to Yuri Plisetsky.] _

Emil has a great jumping ability and was the only skater other than Seung-gil Lee and Jean-Jacques Leroy to land a quad loop in the 2014-2015 competition. However, he tends to run out of stamina after pulling them off.

**...**

Georgi, along with Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva, and Victor Nikiforov, was a student of Yakov Feltsman before Yuuri's arrival in Saint Petersburg.

Georgi has a very serious attitude towards competitions, but also has his own comical way of expressing himself. He takes relationships so seriously to the point that he used his own heartbroken experience as the theme of his skating programs.

Out of all of Yakov's students, Georgi is the one who is best able to interpret his music, and the one who makes the most use of artistry. He is an emotional skater who becomes very absorbed in his programs.

He retired in the 2016 season due to the pregnancy of his girlfriend (now wife) and now works as a skating instructor for kids.

**...**

Sara began figure skating with Michele Crispino (Sara's older twin brother) at a young age, like most skaters do and revealed in an interview that she was bullied by other skaters as a child. Now, she is currently ranked third in the world in Ladies' Singles 

Sara is also easily emotionally moved by the people around her, and that's how she formed a relationship with Yuuri even though he would become awkward around her.

**...**

Mila is a student of Yakov Feltsman with Yuri Plisetsky, Georgi Popovich and Victor Nikiforov (Mila's rink mates) before Yuuri's arrival in Saint Petersburg. Mila is a caring person who pays attention to the well-being of her rink mates. However, she is a force to be reckoned with when provoked as she had beaten up her ex-boyfriend when she discovered that he was cheating on her.

Mila is currently ranked second in international Ladies' Singles, above Sara Crispino.

**...**

Michele Crispino  _ [Ah, the Sis-Com. And can someone please tell him that my Yuuri is happily married for years so he won’t flirt with his sisef?]  _ is Sara’s twin brother.


End file.
